Bienvenue à Midgard
by DePlumeAPlume
Summary: {OS – Vœux - Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur} Thor tournait en rond, s'ennuyant ferme. Après avoir exposé son idée à son frère, les voilà partis pour Midgard, où les bêtises n'étaient pas loin.


_**Sur l'idée originale de **_**Nanthana14 **_**et **_**Syrène-T**_**, nous avons pu formuler des vœux de fic qu'on voulait lire dans le cadre du groupe **_**Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur**_**. Et nous nous transformions en fée aussi pour choisir l'un des voeux des participants pour l'exhausser. Ici, c'est celui de **_**PetiteDaisy**_** que j'ai voulu réaliser : Thor et Loki, faisant des activités terrestres.**_

_**J'espère que cet OS te plaira, car cela m'a bien changée de ce que je fais d'habitude, ainsi qu'à vous qui passez. **_

_**PS : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **_

* * *

**Bienvenue à Midgard**

* * *

Thor s'ennuyait fermement depuis quelques semaines. Plus d'attaques d'Elfes noirs, pas d'alliés se retournant contre eux, aucun royaume n'était en danger. Les entrainements l'occupaient un moment, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il manquait l'adrénaline, le piquant du danger de vrais combats.

Au contraire, son frère se délectait de cette paix providentielle. Il pouvait enfin essayer de se reposer, se prélasser au milieu des jardins calmes et apaisants du palais, passer du temps dans la grande bibliothèque, à dévorer les livres les uns après les autres.

En entendant les pas lourds de son ainé, Loki referma l'ouvrage qu'il lisait pour se retourner vers ce dernier.

\- Tu tournes tant, veux-tu que je t'instruise un peu ?

\- Pas besoin, je sais déjà ce qu'il faut que je sache sur les Neuf Royaumes !

\- Hmmm, connais-tu vraiment bien…. Midgard ? le questionna Loki après avoir jeté un œil sur le livre posé sur sa table.

\- Bien sûr…. euh, ils sont mortels, des guerres éclatent dans certaines de leurs régions, il y a des rois et….

\- Ahaha, non pas partout, ils ont changé leur façon de gouverner pour la plupart de leurs pays. Et côté culture et façon de vivre ? Hein ? continua de le taquiner Loki en se retenant de pouffer de rire.

\- Mais tu sais bien que c'est la pratique qui me convient le mieux pour apprendre ! D'ailleurs…

Une lueur nouvelle s'alluma dans le regard de Thor.

\- Non, n'y pense même pas, c'est une très mauvaise idée mon frère !

\- Mais comme cela, je remplirai ma tête selon toi trop vide et toi, tu pourras aussi découvrir ces mondes qui t'intéressent tant dans tes ouvrages! Allez !

Devant l'hésitation de Loki, et sachant comment le convaincre, Thor rajouta :

\- Que toi et moi. Rien que nous deux, comme quand nous étions gamins.

oO0Oo

Pour le début de la visite de ce monde, Loki avait choisi un petit pays montagneux, au milieu de ce que les Midgardiens appelaient l'Europe.

Les vallons verdoyants, piquetés de vaches noires et blanches broutant l'herbe grasse, le château surplombant du haut de sa colline, les ruelles pavées avec précision, le paysage avait de quoi émerveiller les regards. Surtout celui de Loki. Thor lui, fut alléché par une odeur émanant d'une auberge non loin d'eux.

Entrainant son frère avec lui, ils entrèrent dans le restaurant appelé « Le Chalet de Gruyère ». Une odeur forte de fromage emplit les narines des deux dieux qui s'assirent à une des belles tables de bois, observant le décor. L'auberge était typique de cette région de Suisse, tout en bois, de belles poutres traversant de part en part la grande salle, soutenant des chaudrons et casseroles en cuivre suspendus, des outils des champs accrochés aux murs et les bardeaux du toit visibles de l'intérieur.

Le chef vint prendre leur commande et leur suggéra la spécialité de la maison : la fondue moitié-moitié. Thor avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, riant et content de prendre un repas avec Loki. Ce dernier ne faisait aucun commentaire, appréciant toutefois d'être avec son frère.

Le caquelon arrivant, avec un panier remplit de pain, ils ne surent comment manger. Piquer les fourchettes dans le fromage liquide n'était apparemment pas efficace. Observant les tablées alentours, Thor comprit comment faire et dévora le plat rapidement. Loki avait eu le temps de goûter à seulement deux morceaux de pain enrobés de la mixture quand Thor pris le caquelon vide, le jeta derrière lui et cria d'une voix forte :

\- Encore !

oO0Oo

S'étant fait remarqués, et après s'être excuser platement, Loki les avaient téléportés dans une ville horlogère, Genève. Les montres intriguaient Loki et il voulait se pencher sur cette invention qui mesurait le temps qui s'écoule, fasciné par les multiples rouages et roues dentées qui sont assemblés avec une si grande précision. Et les montres de ce pays semblaient être les plus connues pour leurs qualités.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Thor qui lui, plus terre à terre, avait repéré un jet d'eau puissant s'élevant dans le ciel à près de cent mètres. Comment résister à mesurer sa force en inclinant le jet de la seule force de ses mains ? N'écoutant que son impulsion, Thor avait rejoint le jet par la petite digue et commençait à vouloir forcer l'eau à changer de direction. Malgré la puissance de la pression, il arrivait à incliner, degré par degré, le flot qui commençait à mouiller la rive.

Voyant les dégâts potentiels sur les alentours qui risqueraient d'arriver si son frère continuait, Loki fit un petit geste de la main et le jet d'eau se transforma en une belle créature féminine, dansant au rythme de la pression de l'eau. Thor abasourdit se retourna vers son frère, sourit et courut vers lui pour lui demander d'en faire d'autres.

Se succédèrent leurs portraits, ceux de leurs parents, d'animaux fantastiques et même Mjolnir, émerveillant Thor. Loki n'en fut que plus heureux d'avoir son frère à ses côtés, heureux de le rendre si béat. Pour un temps, il lui sembla être revenu dans le passé, où leur fraternité n'était pas mise à mal.

Les Genevois quant à eux, ne comprirent d'où venait ce spectacle grandiose et féérique, mais ils applaudirent émerveillés.

oO0Oo

La Ville des Lumières… il ne la trouva pas plus lumineuse que sa ville natale, mais il lui trouva un certain charme. Pendant que Loki admirait l'architecture des monuments, Thor souriait à toutes les Parisiennes qu'il croisait. Disons qu'il attirait les regards, malgré l'apparence midgardienne donnée par Loki.

Après quelques déambulations au hasard dans cette ville charmante mais non moins animée, que ce soit par enthousiasme ou scepticisme face à une construction métallique qui avait vu le jour quelques années plus tôt, les deux Asgardiens se retrouvèrent au pied de celle-ci vers le coucher du soleil. Quelle ne fut leurs surprises de voir sous leurs yeux une tour, faites par des mortels aussi haute.

Bien sûr, Thor voulut de suite l'escalader. Loki levant les yeux au ciel, les téléporta directement au sommet. Il ne pensait pas que le spectacle d'un homme grimpant la tour à mains nues soit tout à fait normal, et la queue pour y accéder par voie normal l'avait découragé.

Par contre la vue s'offrant à lui ne lui fit pas regretté d'être monté. C'était magnifique ! Et la structure de la tour Eiffel, comme il avait pu le comprendre, était tout simplement ingénieuse, rendant le tout aérien mais stable.

Ce qui le fut moins, c'était Thor qui avait voulu attiré la foudre sur la pointe, pour on ne savait quelle raison. Le temps que Loki réagisse avec un bouclier magique, l'éclair eut le temps de toucher le métal. Ce dernier conduisit l'électricité de la foudre tout le long de l'armature, mais mélangée avec la magie, l'énergie se mit à scintiller de mille petites lumières durant toute la nuit.

La Tour Eiffel se para pour la première fois de son habit de lumière, laissant les témoins de ce spectacle éblouis et intrigués, inconscients du fait qu'ils auraient pu être grillés comme des toasts sans un Asgardien plus futé et magicien.

oO0Oo

Sur le chemin, ils avaient été intrigués par une grande boite, fermée par un rideau et d'où ils voyaient entrer et sortir des groupes de jeunes gens hilares et des couples langoureusement amoureux. Le détail qu'ils ont remarqué à chaque fois : chaque groupe ou couple tenait dans leur main un ruban de papier sur lequel devait se passer quelque chose de drôle ou d'attendrissant pour rendre ces gens dans cet état.

N'y pouvant plus, les deux frères se rapprochèrent et purent lire dessus « Photomaton ». Haussant les épaules, ils se regardèrent avant de tirer le rideau et de se retrouver dedans. C'était petit, étroit, contenant un seul tabouret. Franchement, ils s'attendaient à autre chose !

Après avoir lu les indications, Loki glissa une pièce dans la fente prévue, et les deux dieux furent éblouis par des flashs consécutifs. Après quelques minutes de clignement des yeux, ils eurent la bonne surprise de découvrir leurs têtes sur le papier qui sortait de la machine.

Thor ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à la tête de Loki, grimaçant dans des mimiques inhabituelles pour le dieu de la malice face aux flashs. Mais comme le fit remarquer ce dernier, Thor n'était pas mieux. L'ainé ayant aimé le principe, Loki remit une pièce et se positionna de façon plus digne pour cette seconde tentative.

Peu à peu, il se détendit, et se laissa gagner par la présence de son frère à ses côtés qui faisait le pitre pour le dérider. La complicité entre eux était intacte et il fallait en profiter.

Au bout d'une heure, les deux Asgardiens sortirent du photomaton, plein de photos en main; ils étaient sûrs que cela leur ferait un très beau souvenir de leurs escapades illégales sur Midgard.

oO0Oo

Prochaine destination où Loki décida de les faire transporter fut l'Amérique. Plus précisément au pied du mont Rushmore. Il avait lu dans le livre laissé à Asgard le mémorial de quatre présidents de ce pays qui était en train d'être sculpté actuellement à flanc de montagne. A Asgard ou à Midgard, les statues gigantesques voyaient le jour pour commémorer ou rendre hommage aux rois ou chefs d'état. Il se rappelait l'entrée d'Abou Simbel qu'ils avaient vue également quelques jours plus tôt. Loki souriait.

Son frère avait eu l'idée de faire changer la tête de deux des quatre statues entourant l'entrée du temple par leurs portraits. Le résultat était magnifique, les deux princes en habits d'apparat et portant leurs casques respectifs. Pas sûr par contre que les Midgardiens apprécieront la plaisanterie, car remplacer Ramses II n'est peut-être pas si anodin. Mais ils étaient loin maintenant. Secouant la tête à ce souvenir, il rejoignit Thor qui avait apparemment à nouveau la même idée.

\- Loki, tu pourrais à nouveau faire appel à ta magie, et faire un portrait de famille. Les quatre têtes sont entières.

\- Je crois que cela ne serait pas une très bonne idée, mon frère. Les humains vont vraiment paniquer. De plus nous ne sommes pas seuls.

\- Attendons la nuit alors !

\- Hum…

\- Mais oui ! Montrons à tous que la famille royale d'Asgard est forte et unie, laissons une trace de notre passage ! Qu'ici aussi, ils louent la puissance de notre peuple !

\- Hum… et après nous rentrerons. Notre absence a sûrement dû être remarquée au palais. Mieux vaut ne pas trop nous attarder.

Plus tard, à la nuit tombée, voilà les deux dieux revenir au pied du mont. Loki fit appel à sa magie, laissant son esprit modeler et préciser son idée de ce qu'il voulait faire à la roche. Thor à ses côtés était impressionné même s'il ne le dirait jamais. Les portraits prenaient forme, la pierre se modifiant au gré des volutes vertes émanant de Loki.

Ils attendirent le lever du soleil pour admirer le nouveau chef-d'œuvre avant de partir chez eux par des chemins secrets.

Pendant quelques heures, la montagne du Rushmore avait pris les traits de la famille royale asgardienne: à droite, Odin dans toute sa puissance, puis Frigga dans toute sa beauté, Thor dans toute sa fierté et pour finir, un peu à l'écart, Loki dans toute sa splendeur telle qu'il avait envie qu'on le voie.

oO0Oo

De retour, les deux frères sortirent de la bibliothèque, chuchotant en se commémorant leurs souvenirs tout frais de cette escapade secrète.

Mais à la vue des photos tirées du photomaton, Thor éclata de rire si fort que tout le palais avait dû l'entendre. Loki souriait aussi, car ils avaient passé un bon moment.

Ils se quittèrent après une accolade fraternelle en se promettant de refaire ce genre d'exercice…


End file.
